Lightjewel Tragic
by koolwings13
Summary: The story is about a Lightjewelshipping (RubyxPlatina) couple There might be some mistakes in the story, but please enjoy it, I worked hard on it.


There was a couple, a Lightjewel couple named Ruby Yuki and Platina Berlitz. Here is their story from the beginning...

They first met in the old Pokemon Academy at a dance Ruby came up with, "Oh a dance? I guess I have to find a date then." Platina said. "You don't have to have a date, just enjoy yourself." a voice said. Platina turned around and was facing a boy with black hair and was wearing a knit hat. His eyes was red like rubies. "I don't?" Platina asked the boy. "Well, I mean you don't have to, it's just for fun." The boy's name was Ruby Yuki. "I'm used to having a date tho. "Platina said. "Oh, well I have a friend that doesn't have a date, maybe he might go with you." Ruby said with a smile.

That was when Ruby introduced his other account called Blake. He and Platina went to the dance together and soon after, they both fell in love. After the dance, they hung out together but soon after, Blake disappeared. Platina was getting worried and that was when Ruby told her the truth. "He was you?!" Platina freaked. Ruby looked down and nodded. "Sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you, but I do love you...I'll just go..." Ruby muttered. "Go? Go where?" Platina asked. "I'm leaving. I hurt you and I don't want that to happen again. I'm sorry Platina..." Ruby said. "No...Ruby please stay...please..." Platina began to cry. Ruby came up to her and wiped her tears away, then kissed her on the forehead. A moment later, he was gone... The next day, Ruby told Platina that he wasn't leaving, so he became an uncle to Platina in an old messed up RP family long ago. Platina didn't like that and tried to make Ruby hers but he kept pushing her away. She instantly gave up on Ruby and told him bye. Later, maybe a week later Ruby came around again. Him and Platina started to talk again and they became best friends. They didn't do much because Ruby was barely on, then he stopped coming on soon after. Several months later, Ruby came back and Platina was thrilled that he was back. She told him that she still had feelings for him. He pushed away again and Platina was trying to get with him. She tried again then gave up, leaving Ruby as a friend again. Few days later, he started to talk to her and asked if they were gonna be friends still. Platina was giving him emotionless answers and Ruby explained why he was talking to her again. He took the time to think about it and realized he had fallen in love with her again. He told her about his feelings for her, but he was too late when she told him she was in a relationship with another guy. Instead of feeling sad and hurt, he felt happy for Platina. They both stayed in contact and talked. Few days later, something happened. Facebook deleted the relationship Platina was in, so Ruby got a chance to be with Platina.  
Several months later, they are still together. They had their problems when they were together. People splitting them up and other drama as well. "Ruby, I love you." Platina said one day. "I love you too." Ruby said back. He pulled Platina close to him and held her. She snuggled against him and sighed happily. They fell asleep silently, not knowing that tomorrow will be their last happy day together.  
The next day...  
"Platz, we need to talk." Ruby said instantly he found her. Platz was a bit suspicious and answered, "Okay," "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?! AGAIN?!" Ruby raged. "W-what?! I didn't cheat this time, I swear!" Platina began to cry because Ruby was yelling at her. Ruby showed her a picture that appeared to be a girl that looks like Platz kissing a Gold. "Ruby, that isn't me..." Platina sobbed. Ruby didn't listen to her. "You broke my heart Platz, now I'm definitely leaving for good." Ruby said angrily. Platz cried even more and the first time ever, Ruby didn't care. He began to turn away from her and walked away, then he was gone. What Ruby doesn't realize that this was the last time he was gonna see Platz...  
Several days later, Ruby returned. He found out that Platz didn't cheat on him after all, but was framed by a girl who calls herself Aki. Ruby started to look for Platina, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He heard there was something big going on in the Pokemon Stadium, so he went to check it out and to see if Platz was there. He arrived and walked in and found a lot of people there, all wearing black and most of them were crying. Ruby walked in a bit further and found a friend of his and Platz. "Haruka, what's going on here?" Ruby came up to her and asked? Haruka turned around and sobbed. "Oh Ruby...it's horrible...it's a funeral..." "A funeral? For who? And where is Platz?" Ruby asked. Haruka began to cry even more. "Well, where is she?" Ruby asked. Haruka kept crying and looked away from Ruby. Since Ruby wasn't gonna get an answer, he moved forward towards the front to find out who the funeral was for. He pushed through the crowd and saw Platz family beside the coffin. He got closer and saw who was in the coffin. It was a girl with ebony black hair. She had two pink barrettes in her hair and was wearing a dress that made her corpse look beautiful. Inside the coffin was Platina. Ruby blinked several times and rubbed his eyes, but he still sees Platina lying in there, lifeless. He fell to his knees and cried out "NOOO!" He got up and hugged the body, still crying. Platz's father and brother had to get him off and they both took him somewhere else. They both left him in a room to cool off. Ruby, sitting on a couch, was still crying and was talking to himself "S-she's gone...why? Did I really hurt her that bad?" His hands were in fist, then covered his face. "I'm sorry Platz..." He laid down on the couch and cried himself to sleep.  
A few years has went by and today was Platz's birthday. Ruby has been a bit better and he did date a couple girls to ease his lost heart, but now he is living the single life. He was walking towards Platz's family's house then paused when he saw a girl that looked like Platz. He rubbed his eyes then looked again. "That can't be her, it can't be." He said to himself. He shook his head and walked forward even more, then stopped when he heard the girl's voice, "Mom, one of Lyra's Joltiks got into the punch bowl again." The girl said, then walked off to find her mom. "She sounds just like Platz...but how?" Ruby was thinking out loud. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around quickly, taking out his knife. "Whoa there! I didn't mean to scare ya." It was Platz's father Galvantula. Ruby put his knife away and asked, "That girl, who is she?" "She's..." Galvantula started to say, but got interrupted when Ruby heard the girl again. He turned around and saw her and her sister Lyra. "See Lyra? If he keeps going into the punch bowl, there won't be any punch left for us." the girl said. "Sorry Lithium," Lyra said. Lyra picked up the Joltik out of the bowl and walked away with the girl, apparently called Lithium, close behind her. Ruby turned back around and faced Galvantula again. "The girl named Lithium, who is she? She looks exactly like Platina." Ruby said. "She does look a lot like her, but we all don't know where she came from. She just appeared soon after Platz's death." How come I haven't seen her around?" Ruby asked. "She's a bit shy meeting new people, which is basically everyone. She had no memory of her past when we found her." Galvantula said. "Her name, how did she know her name was Lithium?" Ruby asked. "Well, she didn't know her name at first, so we gave her one." Galvatula said. "So that means..." Ruby trailed off and turned around to see Lithium and her mother putting up streamers, "...she's Platina." Ruby darted off towards Lithium. "Hey! I don't think that's a good idea!" Galvantula called out. Ruby ignored him and came up behind Lithium. "Um..." Ruby started to say. Lithium turned around and was frozen when she saw Ruby. "Platz..." Ruby said. Lithium unfroze and gave him a confused look. "Platz? My name is Lithium." she said. Ruby shook his head, tears began to roll down his face. "Your name is Platina." he sobbed a little. Lithium looked into his eyes, studying. "Do I know you? You look familiar." She asked. "You're the girl I fell in love with a few years back." Ruby answered. Lithium was a bit shocked and blushed a bit. Ruby leaned forward towards her and kissed her on the lips. Lithium blushed even more and kissed him back. Ruby stopped and leanded back up again, "Sorry about that, I probably should be going now." Ruby turned around and walked away while Lithium was just standing there and started to think. "He kissed me..." she said in her mind. All of a sudden, she remembered everything from her past. Her hobbies, true friends, likes and dislikes, her real name, and most important, she remembered Ruby. "RUBY!" Platz called out and ran after him. Ruby turned around and was hug tackled down to the ground. "Platz...?" he wondered. "Yes Ruby, it's me. I remember everything now." Platz said. Ruby cried for joy and hugged her real tight. "I missed you so much, my Angel of Death." "I missed you too, my Warrior." Platz said. They both kissed and got up. Ruby pulled Platz close to him and held her. "I love you, please don't leave me again..." he said. "I won't Ruby, I love you too." Platz said back. They both begin to walk towards the house to celebrate Platz's birthday and her memory returning.

What had really happened that caused the tragic scene of Platz's funeral was that she was hit by a car and stopped breathing for only a little bit. When the funeral came around, she started breathing and was gaining consciousness, then woke up with amnesia when Ruby wasn't around.

That was their story, lets hope they will live together til the end.


End file.
